To Save the Caged Bird
by Chaos Aries
Summary: John Egbert is a lonely, bully victim who relies on a single group roleplay to stay alive. He is in love with a boy he have never seen let alone met. What happens when four guardians come and pull them all together. What if they are to late to save John. JohnDave and many other ships.


A young boy stood in his room. Today was his thirteenth birthday. Today he will be given a name.

Buck teeth, blue eyes, and a mess of black hair like the oil in the gulf of fucking mexico.

Name...?

It seems no one is here to name him, his father was off on a business trip as usual. He was rarely home because he was always working, if he wasn't he was always out drinking.

The boy looked down sadly and sat on his bed with a gift on his lap. It was wrapped in red paper with a black ribbon. Upon opening it there was a stuffed bunny and a card, he grinned at the bunny and began reading the card. It was on crumbled up note book paper and written in blood red ink just like the wrapping paper.

**Hey EB,**

**Happy birthday bro. I know you're pickin' a name today so here a suggestion. John Egbert. Not sure if it suits what you look like but your personality sure fits it.**

**Your's truly,**

**The coolest dude you know. Dave Strider.**

The boy thought for a moment before speaking. "John Egbert." He smiled and nodded, that would be his name.

= Be John Egbert

Dave was the best, he always sent the best gifts. Everyone else sent gifts from time to time too but, Dave's were my favorite.

I stood and went to my computer to talk to Dave before I had to go to school.

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

EB: hey Dave!

TG: sup

EB: thanks for the present.

EB: I really like the name too.

TG: no problem

TG: you really like the name?

EB: yeah, I'm going to use it.

TG: cool

EB: I've gotta go to school now.

TG: alright, see ya later for the story.

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

I got up up and got ready for the horrendous place known as school. I slung my bag over my shoulder heading out into the rain, I couldn't wait for the day to be over so I could slip into the story. The story is a place me and my friends have created, it was a giant role play placed in another time and place. It was my only escape.

The moment I stepped into school I felt like I was surrounded by enemy troops waiting to be shot. It wasn't long before I was slammed against a locker.

The names they called my reopened wounds from the day before they had been scabbed over by the story. The fly spit balls in class were like bullets as I sat by the window. The clouds in the sky twisted forming dream bubbles, planets, and all over my friends.

I wish we could meet.

By the end of the day was was covered in fresh bruises and wounds. I came home to an empty house where I cooked for one and gave the left overs to Casey, my salamander. She was yellow and her collar was two shades of purple in stripes.

"Hey Casey." I spoke as I fed her the scraps.

I moved to my computer and let myself drift into our world. We took turns as partners and shared the logs with everyone so everyone knew what was going on.

Rose gave me one of her daily therapy sessions and Jade told me terrible jokes from the internet. While Dave, Dave and I role played. He held me and we told stories of the future like we would really meet one day soon.

Oh how I wanted to believe him.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

TG: *Sits on the couch with a dork on my lap.* hey john

EB: yeah?

TG: imagine this ironic sight, you and me cuddled up by the fire place on christmas eve.

EB: how is that ironic?

TG: i would wrap my arms around you and

TG: tickle the fucking shit out of you til you pissed yourself

EB: what

EB: the

EB: fuck?

EB: Do I pee apple juice?

TG: ...

TG: yes

TG: Gay baby

EB: I am not a homosexual!

TG: sure. keep telling yourself that egderp.

TG: John I can feel the fucking rainbows shooting out your ass from down here in texas. That shit is powerful man.

TG: It's so fucking rainbow that rainbow dash is jealous.

TG: Fucking triple raindows get jealous of your gay baby booty. That shit it ironic.

TG: Now lets get to the story.

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

I have no idea where he come up with these things but they are the highlight of my night. We never share out personal logs. I wish I knew what he looked like. I wish I knew what everyone looked like.

You see, my name is John Egbert. I am in love with my best friend you I have never seen, and I am NOT a homosexual.

But he insist that I am a Gay baby. What ever that means. I can't say I hate it but it sure does irritate me from time to time, now was not one of those times. Seeing as he already left I just moved on to the game.

The game had started three years ago on my tenth birthday, the day my mother died and the day my dad broke.

I had gotten a message from Jade, she invited me to a group with all her online friends. They accepted me with open arms and I finally felt that things were alright.

Jade has been my friend for a few months, she is a sweet island girl who lives alone with her dog. She is a bit off her rocker.

Rose, a smart girl who loved darkness, knitting, and cats.

Karkat, a loud mouthed guy who gets angry really easy and loves movies.

Aradia, a strange girl who loves death and adventuring.

Tavros, a wheel chair bound boy who likes to throw down sick fires.

Sollux, a computer nerd who loves to mess with people, I think he's on some drugs.

Nepeta, a feline like girl who loves shipping.

Kanaya, Rose's girl friend, a badass, fashion loving vampire lady.

Terezi, a blind goof ball that loves to draw... I'm not sure how she types.

Vriska, a girl in love with spiders, she can be a bitch, but she's a good friend.

Equius, Nepeta's best friend, milk drinking muscle man who always has a towel near by.

Gamzee, a pot head clown guy who terrifies me.

Eridan, a rich boy who loves and believes in magic.

Feferi, Eridan's cousin, a sweet chubby girl full of fish puns.

Then there is Dave, a cool kid who loves AJ, irony, and can make me smile with a single line from a rap he wrote.

These are my friends. I love them. They saved me life.


End file.
